


Старый альбом

by fandom Union of Salvation and co 2020 (Union_of_Salvation)



Category: Decembrists | декабристы - Fandom, Союз Спасения | Union of Salvation (2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Collage, Embedded Images, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Внеконкурс, Не для бартера
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:27:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25979722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Union_of_Salvation/pseuds/fandom%20Union%20of%20Salvation%20and%20co%202020
Summary: Серия коллажей к макси«Стройотряд»: портреты героев в стиле ретро.
Kudos: 13
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020, Союз Спасения: Внеконкурс





	Старый альбом

**_А я, Пташечка, всегда буду на твоей стороне..._**

**_В делах любви Петька оказался истинным Дон Кихотом,_**  
**_хоть и без Санчи и Росинанта, зато с обожаемой Дульсинеей..._**

[](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/0/1/4/3014935/86868750.jpg)  


**_В общем, господа арестанты, давайте договоримся._**

[](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/0/1/4/3014935/86868751.jpg)  


**_И я вам этого никогда не прощу! Слышите? Никогда._**

[](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/0/1/4/3014935/86868753.jpg)  


**_Понимаешь теперь, Алексей, друг мой Петрович, от чего ты меня сегодня спас?.._**

[](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/0/1/4/3014935/86868761.jpg)  


**_Все подружки по парам разбрелись по амбарам,_**  
**_и только мне достался Трубецкой и бетономешалка._**

[](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/0/1/4/3014935/86868764.jpg)  


**_Ушли медведи ваши..._**

[](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/0/1/4/3014935/86868767.jpg)  


**_У Алексея Петровича Юшневского была тайна..._**

[](https://secure.diary.ru/userdir/3/0/1/4/3014935/86868770.jpg)  



End file.
